


A merry Kirk Honeymoon

by Superherogeek1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holidays, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Shore Leave, Snow, Space Husbands, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: 2 months after getting married and bonded on New Vulcan, Jim and Spock get a 3 month shore leave on earth that goes through Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's. Jim and Spock decide to spend their Honeymoon/Shore leave in Jim's home town: Riverside, Iowa.





	1. Chapter 1

Spock was not looking forward to their 3 month shore leave on Earth. The crew seemed to be excited, due to the leave corresponding with the end of year holidays. However, he did not know where he would be going.

Spock was just finishing some of the last minute paperwork that needed to get done before they dock when his door chimed.

“Jim, it is illogical use the door chime on our shared quarters.” Spock calls out before he stood up and gathered his paperwork as Jim entered with a chuckle.

“I know Spock. Sometimes I wish I still had the ability to surprise you. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier that we're bondmates. But if I ever want to surprise you, I really need to work on my shielding.” Jim said as he walked over to Spock and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Jim smiled and placed a kiss to Spock’s spine at the bottom of his neck until he felt the muscles in Spock’s back and shoulders relax.

“I love you T’hy’la. Now, when we dock in a half hour, we’ll have to hustle in order to make it before the time mom gets home in order to surprise her.” Jim asked detached from Spock and started packing a suitcase.

“Jim? I do not understand. I do not recall you saying anything about going to Riverside for our leave.” Spock said as he strode over to Jim and pulled out his own suitcase and started packing the warmest clothes he has.

“Oh my. Really!? I’m sorry. I swear I thought I told you. Yeah, I overheard from two ensigns that work at the Riverside Shipyard talking to each other and one of them mentioned that my mom was going to be on planet and how she is upset because her two sons won't be near earth to spend the holidays with her. I attempted to get intouch with Sam but he wouldn’t answer any calls I made, Oh well. That and um.. I didn’t tell any of my family about my new smoking hot vulcan husband and bondmate either; I thought we could do that as well while we’re on earth.” Jim said as zipped up his suitcase for his clothes and pulled out a large shoulder bag where proceeded to pack his PADD and a few other things.

“No, Jim you did not mention it but I am pleased that we are going back to your childhood home. If I may, is there a reason that you have not informed your mother of our bonding?” Spock asked as he zipped his own suitcase and laid out his thermals and the snow coat that Jim had lent him before he moved to their bathroom to gather Jim’s and his toiletries from the cabinet inside.

“Not really. My mom was never around when I was growing up. I always blamed her for it and it’s only been about a year that we even started speaking to each other again. I didn't feel she needed to know. However, now I realize that she would be hurt if she found out from someone else before we told her.” Jim shrugged before he gathered his bags and shucked on his winter coat and laced up his snow boots. Spock nodded in acknowledgment and smiled and put on his snow attire as well. Together, they walked to the transporter room, luggage in tow.

“Where to, Captain?” the Ensign manning the transporter controls inquired.

“Riverside shipyard please.” Jim answers as he and Spock take their places on the pad.

“Location locked in, sir.”

“Thank you, Ensign. Energize.” Jim replied.

When Jim and Spock rematerialised, Jim immediately turned to Spock and flipped up his hood and pulled out the gloves were in his pocket and gave them to Spock. Jim smiled and then told the ensign working the controls to beam them to his mother’s house.

* * *

As they appeared in front of the Kirk farm, Jim was happy to find no one was home.

“Well my love, how about stir fry for dinner? Mom should be home at around 1800. That gives us about about 45 minutes to make dinner. That sound good, T’hy’la?” Jim asks as he pulled Spock inside the house after unlocking the door.

“Stir fry sounds delicious, Ashayam.” Spock said with a soft smile before kissing Jim softly. Jim hums with happiness before pulling away after a few seconds.

“God, I love you. I’m glad you trust me so much that you let your emotions show when we’re alone.” Jim uttered with a grin before pulling away and leading Spock into the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later Jim was adding the tofu to the vegetables while Spock finished setting the table. Jim was so busy bopping and swinging his hips to the christmas tunes that were playing throughout the house, that he didn’t realise that Spock was watching him and leaning against the entryway. Spock smiled as he walked over to Jim and wrapped his arms around his waist as Jim mixed a sweet smelling sauce in to the vegetables and tofu mixture. Jim reached over and lowered the heat to allow the meal to finish cooking. Jim then spun in Spock's arms and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. Jim looked up at Spock and grinned at the pure love and adoration in his husband’s eyes. Jim saw as a smirk made its way across Spock’s face. Jim gazed at his husband curiously but was surprised when Spock took Jim’s left hand in his, their gold wedding bands shining brightly together, and wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist. Jim let out a laugh as Spock spun him around in a slow dance around the kitchen. They danced through the song and the next one.

“I miss dancing with you, Darling. I feel ready for a little salsa dancing. You ready?” Jim said with a smile before he told the house computer to play a few salsa dance songs.

jim and spock pressed their chests together and started moving to the beat. Spock spun Jim out and back against him with the speed and smoothness that came from the 4 years of practice in the dance classes they attended on the Enterprise. They were so involved in their dance that they didn’t hear the door open and the foot steps approaching the kitchen.

“Jimbo!!!??” a voice comes from the doorway causing Jim and Spock to jump in surprise. Jim spun around so fast that he tripped over his own foot, but was caught and pulled back upright by Spock’s hold on his waist. Jim blushed and murmured a thank you to Spock before turning toward the voice again. The man that stood in shock before them looked around Jim’s age.

“Eddy!? Wow! How have you been my man!?” Jim said happily before walking over to hug his best friend but chuckled when he felt Spock’s strong surge of jealousy come through the bond. Jim let go of Eddy and turned to face Spock.

“Do not worry, T’hy’la. I belong to you alone.” Jim said in the Vulcan language with a smile.

“Thank you Jim. Now, I believe that the meal we have started is done cooking. Do you want me to take it off the heat and place it in a serving dish?” Spock answered in english, then turning toward the stove when Jim nodded.

“You want a beer Eddy?” Jim said as he walked to the over the fridge and pulled out two beers when he heard Eddy’s agreement. Jim then walked over to the cabinet drawers that were next to where Spock stood. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the bottle opener and popped the top of both beers. Jim gave Spock a vulcan kiss before turning back to hand Eddy a beer.

“Spock, I expect you to join us in a game of pool when your done.” Jim said, sending a smirk and a wink to his husband.

“Of course, Jim.” Spock replied cooly but sent a wave of amusement to Jim. Jim chuckled and led Eddy to the game room that he and Sam put together in the spare bedroom that was never used.

“Woah! Wait! That is Commander Spock? The one from the USS Enterprise. How did you meet him!!??” Eddy shrieked in shock.

“Eddy, did no one tell you?” Jim smirks with one eyebrow raised like Spock always does.

“Tell me what?!”

“Eddy. I’m his boss.” Jim laughed as his best friend pales and looks at him with wide eyes.

“Um. I have two questions. One, so does that means you’re _the_ Captain Kirk, the savior of earth? Two, the dancing I walked in on, isn’t that against the Fraternization Regulations?” Eddy asks curiously.

“Yes I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise. And it usually is against the regs, but in this situation, it doesn’t apply to us. Spock and I are pretty well matched. Yes I am his Captain but he is more experienced and he served as acting captain before I took command.” Jim said as he set his beer down and walked over and got a pool stick and chalked the tip while Eddy broke the balls. Spock walked into the room and Jim looked up and smiled at Spock.

“Come here Spock. I'll let you take first crack. We're striped. What you want to do is get all of the striped balls in the hole. However, you can only hit the queue ball. That's the white one.” Jim handed the pool stick to Spock and leaned over his husband and helped him line up the shot. Jim set his left hand on Spock’s and helped him arrange his fingers in a way that he knew would be the most comfortable. He pressed his mouth to Spock’s ear and whispered that he knew that Spock knew how to play and that he was only playing up his supposed inexperience so they could win and so he could press against Spock’s ass. Jim felt the shudder run through Spock’s body when he licked the back of the gorgeous pointed ear and then blew his cool breath over it. Laughing when Spock gave him a small warning growl.

Eddy had turned to grab his beer from the end table but turned back when he heard a small low growl. The scene that greeted was something he never thought he'd live to see. There stood Jim leaning over his first officer, gold wedding bands adoring both of their left hands. Jim laughing quietly before pressing a quick kiss to Spock’s temple.

“Jim, wait.. you're married to him!?” Eddy gushed a little to excitedly.

“Took you long enough..We’re telepathically bonded as well. And while we’re on the subject, No one knows except our crew, the Starfleet Admirals, and the Vulcan High Council that we’re bonded and married. So If you can do us a solid and not tell anyone, that would be greatly appreciated.” Jim said, smiling widely as Spock and he stood up straight again. Spock wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist. Jim grinned before his attention was ripped away to a car coming up the driveway.

“There’s mom. Are you ready T’hy’la?” Jim said nervously looking at his bondmate.

“Yes Jim.”

“WHOEVER IS IN MY HOUSE, SHOW YOURSELF. I AM ARMED AND HAVE COMBAT TRAINING! SO SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I FIND YOU AND STUN YOUR ASS!” Jim heard his mom yell from the door. Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled with him to the foyer.

“Mom, It’s just us, Please drop the phaser. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” Jim says before stepping out into the foyer with a guilty smile.

“Jimmy? What are you doing here? I Didn't know you would be on leave around this time of year.” Winona asks but then let a squeak of surprise as Jim smiled and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly to his chest.

“It's alright mom. We weren't originally supposed to have leave here until next year. However, something happened, and I requested to have a three month shore leave on earth. Morally, the admirals couldn't refuse. We wanted to get in some family time before we are given our next assignment.” Jim let go of Winona with a smile.

“Jimmy what are you talking about?” Winona asked in confusion. Jim just grins and gestures for her to wait just a moment and and steps away and back into the hallway where Spock waited.

Winona looks at the entryway Jim disappeared through but stepped closer in curiosity when she heard Jim speaking to someone else.

“Ashayam, it’s time. we need to tell her.”

“I am frightened, Jim.”

“I can feel that. Spock, please listen. I know exactly what you are thinking. It is totally fine that you feel this way. I just... I just I want you to know what it’s like to have a family who embraces who we are and we accept and love each other, no matter what we do or who we are.”

“I understand, Jim. I still have doubts and fear of what will happen.”

“Spock, the best way to see if your worries are right or not, is to face them and let others form their own opinions instead of assuming. It’s only logical.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

“I know. Come on.” Winona heard her son say then to her amazement her son and his first officer walk back into the foyer.

“Mom, this is Spock. He's my first officer on board the ship. There is a lot to talk about but I just remembered we made dinner. Hopefully, it's still hot.” Jim said as he gestured to the kitchen. Jim watched as his mom walked into the dining room. She took the seat Spock pulled out for her and he pushed her in before returning to the kitchen where Jim was. Then Eddy took a seat next to her with a small hello.

Seconds later, Spock came out with a bowl of stir fry and another filled with white rice. Spock sat down across the table from Winona. Jim came out seconds after Spock with 4 Wine glasses and a bottle of strawberry wine. Jim set the glasses down and filled 3 of them perfectly. However, he filled Spock’s glass only a quarter of the way,  when he filled his, Eddy’s and his mom's three quarters full. He then set the bottle in the center of the table and took the seat between Spock and his mom.

“I suppose a toast is in order. To family, new and old, and to that one weirdo friend that used to raid our fridge in the middle of the night and apparently still comes over without an invitation.” Jim said raising his glass. Winona looked on in surprise when she saw the way  Jim looked directly at Spock when he mentioned new family and at her when he mention old family. As she set down her glass, a small wink of light caught her attention, Jim was chuckling at something Eddy said while Spock looked on in amusement. She watched as her son, who usually was very considerate of the cultural boundaries, takes a carrot from Spock’s plate using his fingers and then pops it in to mouth. He hum happily at the taste before turning to answer Eddy. Jim smiled and poured himself a second glass of wine as he continued to talk with Eddy. Jim took a sip and handed the glass to Spock who smiled and took the glass and took a sip before handing it back to Jim.

“Alright. What is going on here!? Vulcans are known to be germ conscious. Jim, why would you be so rude and take a carrot from his plate with your fingers!?” Winona asks angrily. Spock and Jim look at her in shock. Jim laughed slapping his left hand over his mouth, trying to smother his giggles. That's when Winona saw it, a gold wedding band now adorned her son's ring finger.

“What? Jimmy?” Winona whispered grabbing Jim's hand to inspect the ring. She looks up and smiled as tears run down her cheek.

“You and...?” She asked looking tearfully at Jim with a grin.

“Yeah, mom. Me and Spock. We were bonded two months ago on New Vulcan. So when I said why we are on leave now instead of next year,  it's because this is basically our Honeymoon.” Jim says as he looked at Spock with a grin and love shining in his eyes.

“I'm glad you've found love, Jimmy. I'm so happy for both of you.” She said before they went back to eating.

That night, Jim and Spock said goodnight and went into his old room as soon as Eddy left. Jim was glad that he had put a queen size bed in there before be left. Jim and Spock stripped of their clothing and got into bed. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Spock was gently shaken awake.

“Spock honey, wake up. I went and checked the pond. It's already frozen solid. That means we can go skating today. So get up and dressed for cold weather, and I'll go find us some skates.  We're leaving in 20 minutes.” Jim smiled and finished his small rant with a pick to Spock’s lips and then literally skipped out of the room. He would never see the eye roll that was given to his hyperactive energy.

* * *

25 minutes later, the newly wedded command team were lacing up their skates.

Jim pulled Spock onto the ice, guiding him slowly around until Jim thought Spock could hold himself up without his help.

“Come on honey! You can do it!” Jim said a laugh before taking off across the ice with ease.

“I know I can Jim.” Spock said as he skated backwards past Jim. Jim’s mouth dropped open in shock and tripped over his feet when he saw his husband skating backwards in front of him with a large smirk on his face. Luckily Spock was close enough to grab him before he fell on his face and pull him back up onto his feet.

“You smug bastard! You've been practicing! Haven't you? I was wondering why your shield where always up on Wednesday night. You were in the senior officers HoloDeck.” Jim questioned with a large grin. Spock only shrugged as if saying “What can I say, you got me?” before pivoting and taking off across the frozen pond. Jim laughed and took off after him, resulting in a delightful game of Cat and Mouse.

A few hours later, They had had their fun at the pond and were driving into town to Christmas shoping and to find a restaurant for lunch.

* * *

As they walked through Wal-Mart, Jim came across some nice looking sweaters that he would like to see Spock in. He knew through the bond that Spock was across the aisle looking in wonder at the amount of tea flavors that were on the shelves. He chuckled softly at the sheer amazement coursing into his mind as he continued to look through the shirts. He found a deep purple sweater that would look great on Spock. He smiled as Spock projected to him, asking if he had a preference for tea.

“Can you pick me out some Peppermint Tea and a box of Chi Tea, please? The replicator can never do a good Chi tea latte, no matter how many times I try and fix it.....yeah, yeah, I know... thanks.” Jim mumbled out loud as well as in his mind while he continued looking for shirts for Spock. About ten minutes later, he had several picked out along with a few denim jeans. Spock walked back over to Jim and raised an eyebrow at the clothes filling Jim's arms. Jim smiled and headed off toward the changing rooms with Spock walking beside him.

A few minutes later Spock was in the changing room trying on the shirts and pants. Jim was sitting on a bench that sat in front of the changing room, reading a novel he downloaded on his vidphone. He was so involved in the scene playing out in his head as he read, that he didn't hear his name being called until a pair of petite arms wrapped around him from behind and hands running lower down his abdomen.

“Jimmy? I thought you were dead! You just disappeared the morning after we got together!” a female voice cried into his tense shoulders.

“Kathy, you have five seconds to get off me.” Jim growls and stands up as soon as he feels he arms loosen slightly. He paces a few feet toward Spock’s changing room. He could feel the rage wracking the bond.

Jim sighs and opens the door to the changing room and steps in with Spock.

“It's alright T’hy’la. You are the only person for me, forever and always. I love you so much. You don't need to worry. I’ll get rid of her. How about you go over there to the Subway next to the exit, where we're out of earshot. They have veggies that you can pick from and put them into a sandwich. I promise that I will keep the bond open and I will let you know if I need you. Okay?” Jim said as he wrapped his arms around spock's waist and pulled him against his chest. He projected calming waves through the bond until he could feel his husband relax and sigh against him. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you T’hy’la. I will change back into my clothes and I will pay for these as well. I find I like the way they look and feel.” Spock said with a small smile. Jim smiled and blew a kiss to Spock before slipping out of the changing room. The woman in question was still there on the bench, apparently trying to be seductive judging by the way she was sitting. Jim just shook his head and rolled his eyes and walked around the corner to where the Jewelry counter was. He knew Kathy would follow him so he could save Spock from any uncomfortable situations when Kathy would notice that Spock was inside the changing room that Jim went into as well. Kathy swooped up beside him as he browsed the male necklace chains. Jim tensed when he felt Kathy tracing the muscles of his shoulder

“Get off me.” Jim says calmly as he continued to look for the perfect chain to give to Spock. When Jim felt both of Kathy's hands running down his back.

“Katherine, I'm warning you. Get your hands off me. You're not going to like what will happen if you continue your current advances.” Jim growls quietly but was relieved when she dropped her hands.

“Really? What are you going to do? Beat me up?” Kathy smirks, setting her hands on her hips.

“No, But I can have you arrested for assault on a Starfleet officer.” Jim smirked at Kathy.

“Ha! You? a Starfleet officer? That a load of bullshit. What's your rank? Captain of male egos?” Kathy sneered

“No, I'm the captain of the USS Enterprise.” Jim said with a smug grin. Kathy looked at him with suspicion and utter disbelief.

Jim chuckled and asked the lady behind the counter to let him have a closer look at a gold chain that they had in the glass box.

The lady smiled and took out the gold chain and handed it to Jim. Jim inspected it and nods in approval.

“Thank you ma’am. I'll take it. Do I pay here or upfront?” Jim smiled and pulls out his wallet.

“You can pay here. That will be $249.99. I will need a valid ID as well.” The lady says as she rings up the chain.

“Of Course. Here's my card. Let me look for my ID. I need to clean out this thing.” Jim chuckled with a smile. Suddenly he heard the tone that came before Breaking News came on the TV. When he heard his name being announced on the TV.

“Wow those reporter's need to go back to training. My ships been in the dock for two days now.” Jim laughed as he looked at the TV.

“Sir I don't know what your talking about. But I still need to see your ID.” the lady reminded politely.

“Ma'am look at the TV. I think that should be more than enough to ID me. But if it isn't, Here's my Starfleet issued ID.” Jim said with a light smile, no longer paying attention to what the reporters were saying about him. Kathy stood there looking at him in shock.

“Oh! Captain Kirk, I am so sorry. I'm new to Riverside. And I don't have a television yet.” The lady apologized as she quickly ran his card and finalized the transaction.

“Ma'am, it's perfectly fine. It's kinda nice to not be recognized sometimes. You know what, here’s $100, I want you to take it and get some things to make sure your new home is ready for the holidays.” He says, smiling as he slipped a $100 bill onto the counter.

“Sir, this is too much, I can't accept this.” The lady gasps and says tearfully.

“Ma'am, take it. One of the perks of being a starship captain is a large salary. Happy Holidays and have a lovely day.” Jim smiled and turned after acknowledging her thankfulness with a nod. Kathy stood there looking at him in shock. He chuckled and whisper an “I told you” as he walked past her toward the Subway where he could tell Spock was waiting. He found Spock waiting for him at a table.

“Hi love. Is this for me?” Jim said as he slid in across from Spock.

“Yes, Jim. I wish to apologize for my previous outburst.” Spock said softly, his eyes cast downward.

“Oh honey, it's fine. I would have felt the same way if the situation was reversed. I love you so much. There will never be another for me.” Jim smiled and placed his hand on Spock’s, lightly running his fingers over Spock’s knuckles. Spock looked into Jim’s eyes and was happy to see such love and adoration shining through.

“I love you too Jim. I am grateful that we are T’hy’la.” Spock says softly. Jim smiles, lovingly and offers two fingers to his Bondmate. When Spock presses his two fingers to Jim's, Jim grins widely at the love coming the bond and the sparks rolling up his arm, electrifying his nerve endings.

Jim chuckled and picked up his sandwich and enjoyed his lunch while he and Spock made plans for the rest of show leave. Neither of them caring that people were staring.

 

**Former cadet Holly POV:**

I was in line to get a sandwich when I suddenly heard a loud crow of laughter. I look over and see one of my professor and an old friend from the academy. However, amusingly Professor Spock was staring cross eyed at a fingerprint shaped smear of mustard on his nose. I looked at Jim in shock. He was just grinning smugly at Professor Spock who just shrugged and took his thumb and wiped off the mustard with it before wiping his finger on the napkins. Suddenly I saw something that I never seen while I was in Mr Spock' s classes, there was a happy and loving glint in Professor’s eyes.  

Getting out of line I decided to go over and see what was new.

 

**Back to third person POV:**

 

“Professor? Jim?” a voice said causing Spock and Jim to turn to the voice.

“Oh my God! Little Miss Holly-Jolly, what are you doing here, girl!?” Jim said with a wide grin, pulling her into a tight hug and twirling her around in a circle.

“Wow. Hi Jim! You know, if I didn't know you,  I'd think you were gay by the way you sounded right now.” Holly said with a teasing smile.

“Well, about that....” Jim says and looks at Spock with a happy smile.

“No. Fucking. Way. You are Gay? And you're dating a commander as an ensign. Do you know trouble you could get him in? He could get a court martial and -” Holly reprimanded but stopped when Jim started laughing hysterically.

“Holly, we are in no danger of getting in trouble.” Jim chokes out in between chuckles.

“Jim! He outranks you!”

“Actually, I out rank him now. I’m the Captain of the Enterprise, Spock is my First officer.” Jim smirked before taking a seat next to Spock before gesturing for her to sit down across from them.

“Okay, it's still against fraternization rules to date each other.” Holly says as she sits down.

“Actually, we found a clause that pertains only to vulcans. Basically, if a Vulcan is aboard a starship, they have a right to be in any relationship, to give a higher chance of finding a bondmate. Because of a Vulcans biology, not having a bondmate, will turn lethal at certain stages in their lives.” Jim explained with grim frown, not noticing that his anxiety and fear that he could lose Spock one day made its way through the bond. Spock reached out through the bond and senr calming and reassuring waves into Jim.

Holly noticed the fear that showed plainly on Jim's face but then Jim closed his eyes and somehow the tension and fear melted away, leaving a soft and relaxed smile in its wake.

“How long have you been dating?” Holly asks, ignoring what just happened.

“Well we've been together for just over 4 years now. We got married and bonded two months ago.” Jim said with a happy smile.

“Well I'm happy for you guys.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting with my boss. If I don't go now, I'll lose my job.” Holly said hurriedly collecting her things.

“Holly! Wait! Here. If your boss asks where you were. Give him this, tell him it was my fault.” Jim said as he took out a small notebook out of pocket. Holly smiled as Jim wrote her boss a note on a page out of the notebook, which has the Starfleet insignia embossed into the pages.

Jim signed his rank and name and slid the notebook to Spock as well. Spock signed it as well before sliding it back to Jim. Jim gently tore the page from the rest of the book.

“Here. Tell him to Video Call me if he doesn't believe you or has any questions. My vidphone number is at the bottom. Now go to your meeting and remember to keep in touch.” Jim says, handing her the page and quickly hugging her before gently pushing toward the door. Jim watched her go before turning back to Spock, and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on Love. It's 2 pm. If you want, we can go to the recreation center down the street, they have chess, books, a pool table, all sorts of stuff.” Jim says as he takes Spock’s hand and lead him toward the car.

“Actually I saw on the map that there is a park a few miles northwest from here. I believe it is called, Eagle Park. It looked like a good place to take a stroll and people watch. May we go there?” Spock asks as he looked down at his communicator, typing something quickly before closing it and pocketing it again.

“Yeah sure. That park is always so gorgeous this time of year.” Jim agrees as he pulls onto the road.

Twenty minutes later, Jim and Spock were strolling through the park until Spock took Jim’s hand and pulled him down a path that Jim had forgotten about. Jim rolled his eyes and let Spock pull him down the path.

As they neared the end of the trail Spock stopped smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

“Ashayam, this is my wedding present to you present to you. There are two people waiting for us in the clearing. However I must warn you, they do not know of our relationship.” Spock says with a small smile before putting a hand on Jim’s lower back, guiding him around the bend then into the clearing.

“Hey Jimbo.”


End file.
